


A Seemingly Unfortunate Night for Jung Yunho

by Setg2154



Series: 现实向短篇合集 [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 郑允浩不是第一次凌晨三点回家，但这一次，他在客厅里遇见了沈昌珉。





	A Seemingly Unfortunate Night for Jung Yunho

  
半夜三点，郑允浩回到家，他在门廊抖抖沾满雨水的外套，随便踩着后跟蹬掉两只球鞋，哼着他们新主打歌的轻快旋律走进客厅，准备去洗漱。就在这时，他发现沙发正中央坐着沈昌珉。

郑懵了，他们几个小时前就互道过晚安，沈本不该出现在他家的。他来了，就意味着自己对他说早睡是说谎暴露无遗；而所有人都知道，沈绝对无法容忍谎话。现在，沈就显得非常不愉快。他向来都非常爱惜嗓子，烟总是吸不到半根，可他面前的茶几上，烟灰缸里三四个烧到底的烟头，他右手里还夹着一只点燃的香烟。郑盯着那点飘忽不定的桔红色的火光，他心疼沈，一心疼，就更内疚了。他站在门廊里咬了半天嘴唇才愣愣地说了句，“昌珉呀。干嘛抽这么多？”

沈像是没有听到他进门的声音，直到郑开口叫他，才有了反应。他没抬眼，就着手里的烟又吸了口，把烟头掐灭在烟灰缸里，才转头去看郑。他没从沙发上起身，但他的坐姿在郑眼中，却是令人难以释怀的胁迫。“几点了？”他问。

理亏的郑无法指责沈的明知顾问。“三点了。”老老实实地回答之后，郑·心理素质一等一·允浩就挪到了沙发旁边。他站在沈身前，还没想好具体要说些什么，不过，撒娇总是有用的吧，郑这样想着，一只手搭上了沈的肩膀；沈平时虽然非常严格，但对他总是格外宽容的。

“昌——！”出乎了郑的意料，他连他男朋友的名字都没叫完，就被一种可以说得上是粗暴的方式拉着胳膊放倒在沈的膝头，他还来不及恢复平衡，立刻，一记沉重的掌掴落在他屁股上，把他拍的浑身一颤。郑被这一巴掌打的莫名其妙，但他还来不及质问，沈就在他头顶开口了。

“‘哥在做什么？’‘刚洗完澡，准备睡了。’”

这是在复述他们几小时前的短信内容。郑允浩傻在沈昌珉膝头，乱动的腿脚僵住了。

“‘好的，那哥早点休息了，明天片场见。’‘知道啦珉呐，等下要下雨了，你也快点睡，晚安。’”

沈的声音里没有明显的情绪，但让天不怕地不怕的郑心虚极了。“你听我解释···”

“晚安？”

一句反问。这下，他能从沈的声音里听出怒意了。愧疚让他暂时忘记了自己还被沈搁在腿上，郑把脸埋进沙发抱枕里，“我睡不着，刚好民宇叫人打桌球。我不想你担心，所以就那么和你说了。对不起。”

沈像是在考虑要不要就这样接受他的道歉、放他一马般半晌没有说话。就在郑准备抬起头一探究竟的时候，他忽然俯下身子，凑近了郑的耳畔。他被烟丝熏过的声音和平常的清朗不太一样，又低沉，又性感，只说了两个字：“该罚。”

沈在他耳边喷出的热气让郑情不自禁想往前躲，但显然沙发限制住了他，让他无路可逃。与此同时，沈的手充满暗示意味的在他刚刚打过的地方摩挲，这让郑的身体立刻就记起了刚才突如其来的疼痛。他被牛仔裤紧紧包裹的屁股一阵颤栗，在沈的手掌底下不安分地蠕动。

“你非要这样吗？”想到沈还要继续用揍他屁股的方式惩罚他，郑的声音听起来有点局促不安。短短几秒钟里，郑数次试图挣脱，不过他的手肘撑不稳柔软的沙发表面，而且现在是半夜三点钟，他累了（一般不到精力耗尽他是不会回家的），刚才在朋友那里还喝了酒，现在酒意上涌，蒸得他整个人失去了平衡。他扭着身子扑腾着，贴着沈的大腿像被渔网捕获的鲸鱼一样摆动，但他起不来，只能发出挫败的叹息。

他弄出的动静在沈听来是非常诱人的。他由着郑在自己腿上乱动，只用一只不动如山的手掌按进郑的腰窝，让对方所有的努力都成了徒劳。郑走不开，又爬不起身，只好拧着脖子回头瞪沈，发现对方居高临下，对目前一边倒的状况颇为满意地翘起一边嘴角。沈本来只是轻轻地挨着郑的屁股，但他在郑的目光里找到了挑衅和不满，于是一把掐住了他丰盈的臀肉。郑突然像是被掐住要害一样，蔫儿了，他眨眨眼睛，眼神里只剩下那么一丁点儿可怜兮兮的反抗。

“别了吧，昌珉···”他出声求饶，尾音拖的很长，又在和人撒娇。

沈看着他这副样子，几乎要对他说出安慰的话了，但他没有。“连我最讨厌别人对我说谎都能忘记，哥未免也太任性了一点。如果不给你些教训，是不是下次你心血来潮，还会继续明知故犯？”

郑感觉到沈的手掌贴着他的臀部，往他大腿间的缝隙伸去，他的脸因为羞怯烧起来。咬牙忍住一阵激灵，他不敢再看着沈了，因为沈严厉而轻佻的笑容衬得他甚至比从前任何时候都更加英俊，几乎令人无法凝视。郑把头埋进沙发靠枕，过了一会儿，终于认命地叹了口气，“好吧，”他说，“但可不可以轻——”

他话音未落，第一掌就拍了下来。郑的脸埋在靠枕里，他的神经线为之一震，隐隐约约发出一声惊叫，说不上是因为疼还是因为惊讶。沈满意地哼了一声，他看着郑从衣领里露出的一小节迅速翻泛起粉红色的后颈，像爱抚某种大型猫一样摸着刚才被自己打过的地方。

和疼痛对比鲜明的感触让郑的神经末梢痒起来。他知道沈是故意在用这种方式让他的意志屈服，但他的身体却本能地渴望更多的碰触；他拱起脊背，向沈温暖的手掌靠过去。但沈很快不再抚摸他，而是残酷无情地把他按回在自己的膝头，远在郑准备好之前，第二掌已经落下来，让他发出了一声闷哼。

这一下很疼，比之前都疼多了。郑被这一下打的眼冒金星，浑身猛的一弹。他的呼吸急促起来，他的脸蒙在枕头里，被遮蔽了视线，让他感到茫然无措，突然间连手都放不稳了。他原本垫在下巴底下的双手抓住靠枕，想勉强撑起身子，但沈没有给他喘息的空间，用接连几次沉重的掌掴让郑湿了眼睛。

他还好好的穿着牛仔裤，布料吸收了大部分拍打所发出的声音，听起来倒是没什么。但他很确定沈完全没有留余力，在他凝滞的思维中，唯一的流动的就只有炽烈的疼痛。更可怕的是，沈一言不发，完全没有告诉他这场惩罚究竟会在什么时候结束。他紧绷着身子，因为不知道沈的手掌会在什么时候再次落下来，只好采取被动的防御。

郑自己所看不见的是，他的防御姿态在沈眼里简直是一种引诱。郑包裹在牛仔裤里的浑圆翘臀绷得紧紧的，正对着他手掌的方向撅起来。而且，随着郑两条大腿无助的扭动，有个什么东西正顶在他的大腿上，逐渐胀大变硬。意想不到地发觉了郑竟然被自己揍到勃起后，沈笑了，是那种沙哑的气音，但郑没听见。他可能连自己硬了都没发现，只顾埋头忍受疼痛，一边发出一些细小的噪音。

郑等着继续挨揍，但下一掌迟迟没有落下来。忽然，沈箍着他的腰把他拉起来，解开了他的牛仔裤，把它往下扯了扯之后又把他按回自己的膝头。郑忽然害羞起来，他实在无法忽视自己光裸着臀部趴在沈的膝头的事实，又开始挣扎。他像是不知道放弃为何物般不停试着撑起身体，有几次就要挣脱了，但都被沈强硬地按回去。“乖一点。”他听到沈这样告诉他，但他仍旧锲而不舍地乱踢乱扭，直到沈再一次打了他的屁股，发出响亮而清脆的拍击声。这声音让一阵羞耻在他心里爆发了，他甚至能感觉到自己暴露在空气里的屁股迅速变得红肿不堪，但在耗尽了折腾的力气后，他又累又疼，只好气喘吁吁地倒回沈的腿间。

在挣动间，郑被牛仔裤紧紧勒着、显得越发色情的屁股晃得像块布丁。沈情不自禁地想要把他按倒，他的手按在郑激烈抖动的柔韧脊背上，却感觉到皮肉之下坚硬的骨骼。包裹着郑身子的柔软皮肉具有十足的欺惑性，很容易让人忘记内里他其实算得上是个坚不可摧的人。正因如此，能让他罕有地暂时屈从就格外令沈心生喜悦。

他的左手按住郑的背，右手随意在那两瓣被抽打的通红的臀部上拍打。起先隔着牛仔裤，很难留下掌印，但现在他轻易就能在郑的臀部留下许多手指根根分明的红痕。它们重叠交错，被白得打眼的臀肉所衬托，显出一派明媚春色，下流极了。

沈手底下没用多少力气，所以现在没有当初那么疼了。郑相对乖顺地趴在沈的腿上，他不扭了，但喘得厉害，还在发抖。比起打他，沈更像是在玩弄他又红又肿的臀肉；被小自己两岁的弟弟这样放在大腿上揍屁股无疑是耻辱的。连他严厉的父亲都从未用这种方式教育过他。充满铁面无私的父权的惩戒在最开始让他疼得浑身哆嗦，但现在，某种暗含在剧烈疼痛之中的兴奋快感，在像是刚刚醒好的葡萄酒的方向盘一样，从他心底蔓延上来了。郑感到困惑，在所有人际关系中他几乎都要确保自己占据主导地位，现在，他却觉得自己渴望交出身体的控制权。他感觉着沈一会儿轻、一会儿重地拉扯、揉捏他的臀瓣，摩擦那些濒临破损的皮肤，咬着嘴巴不哼声，但他的手掌紧紧握成拳头，腰身绷着，大腿打颤，俨然一副受难者的姿势。但在这种歇斯底里的绵密刺痛中，他终于发现自己硬了，而且好像已经硬了很久，因为他的阴茎抵在沈昌珉穿着短裤而光裸的大腿上，一股一股漏着前液，把他们相接的皮肤蹭的湿乎乎的。

郑搞不清楚自己的身体为什么会出现这样的别样反应。他扭了扭，想把自己从这种难堪的姿势中解放出来，但沈故意让他为难，阻止着他，他仍然把郑滑腻的臀肉攥在自己滚热的手心，烫得郑不住冒汗。郑的阴茎紧紧压在他的腿上，也是又黏又湿。沈想着另一个又黏又湿的地方，放开了郑的屁股，手向他的两腿之间伸去。他的指头刚伸进郑的股缝，还没摸到郑身下的那个洞，就摸了一手水。在他们做爱的时候，郑向来是很湿的，但他没想到不插进去郑就能湿成这样。

“喔，”他半是惊奇半是假装地开口，“湿了。”

郑原本还在轻微地扭动，听到这句话，立刻僵住了。他埋头在靠枕里，侧面露出的脸颊红的要滴血，额头冒出涔涔汗水，打湿了他的头发，脊背上的汗弄湿了卫衣，布料贴在他的皮肤上。其实他全身都在流水，但他无法为自己辩解，因为他感觉到沈的一根指头在他春情荡漾的肉穴入口按了按，立即很容易地就操了进去。

他不出声，不代表沈也会安静闭嘴。“果然，还是里面更湿。”

沈这么告诉他，那根手指探索性地往里伸去，边进去边搅动，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。那些软肉恬不知耻地裹住沈的指头，完全不受郑的控制。郑觉得自己的脑子也被沈的指头搅晕了，他猛地从靠枕上抬起头来，濒死般大口喘息。而在沈按住他前列腺的那一点时，郑哼出了声。

“爽到了吗？”沈问他，又加了一根指头。两根修长的手指在他后穴里翻搅顶弄，郑几乎丢了魂，他的腰完全失去力气，塌了下去，他的勃起沉甸甸地压在沈的大腿上。他觉得自己可以敞开嗓子叫的声音哑掉，但他忽然想到明天还要录MV，立刻恢复一些理智，只是低低地喘着，没发出什么特别的声音。

沈不满于他克制的反应。“爽了吗？”他又问了一次，这一次，一边屈起指尖直接而激烈地操着郑的前列腺，另一只手把郑红肿脆弱的臀肉抓牢了。他的动作之间横溢着某种下流无耻的满足感。郑随着他的抓握，被动而无助地抬高被牛仔裤勒的圆翘的屁股，他指缝之间，郑的臀肉像是要热的融化般那样溢出来——郑在他腿间的样子是这样脆弱而毫无防备，即便沈几乎是唯一一个可以真正伤害他的人。

郑远想不了沈这么多，沈的动作让他陷入绝境；之前一次次掌掴的痛楚积攒起来，在此刻爆发，而疼痛中交织着身后电流般的快感。他知道这根本不对，也不正常，但却完全说不出拒绝的话。郑觉得周围静的可怕，尽管他发出的呜咽和啜泣几乎是痛苦的，他却什么都听不见。他的屁股只被沈掐了两下，就被沈用两根手指操射了。

有那么一段时间，世界变成了真空。除了他猛烈的高潮，他什么都感觉不到。这样持续了不知道多久，这场可怕的高潮终于结束了。郑完全瘫在沈的膝头，他在胸腔不规则地痉挛颤抖中努力地呼吸，尽力不让自己憋死。逐渐地，他可以看到靠枕被自己不知道什么时候流的口水搞湿了一大滩，又感觉到身子底下也粘粘的，记起来自己被沈掐着屁股，一塌糊涂地射了沈一腿，这几乎让郑想要落荒而逃了。但现在他想被榨干了，连抬指尖的力气也不剩，随便吧，他自暴自弃地想，眨了眨酸涩不已的眼睛。他感觉到两颗泪珠顺着自己的脸颊滚下来。

沈一下一下地抚摸他的脊背，直到他的呼吸平复下来。“给我记住今天的事情。”他听到沈这样对他说，然后把他从自己膝头搬下来；郑这才发现自己的腹部已经被沈的腿硌得没感觉了。沈的话具有威胁性，但语调很温柔，郑从来都很容易就沉溺在这种蛊惑人的温柔里。郑趴在沙发上，忘记了自己红肿的屁股，感觉轻松而舒适，两扇眼皮沉得像灌了铅，但沈不会给他睡着的机会。他的耳朵捕捉到身后布料摩擦的声音，是沈在脱裤子。想到等下会发生的事，他刚刚被施行了萨德主义而高潮过的身体里，一股燥热和痒立刻重新攀上来，但他没力气动弹，只好乖乖趴着，等着沈的动作。

很快，沈期身压过来，他的胸脯贴着郑的后背，胯和腿锁住郑的下身。他闻了闻郑汗水蒸腾的耳后，然后叼住郑的耳尖，又用舌头卷着它舔了一圈，弄出让郑浑身发软颤抖的滑腻腻的水声。沈又热又硬的勃起顶进他的臀缝，就让他控制不住地扭臀。那两瓣儿被他打的又红又肿的屁股像是熟透了，颤巍巍地主动靠近。沈没有浪费时间，他直接操进去，一下就操到底，他强健的躯体压在郑抖个不停的、发烫的屁股上，只用一下撞击就让郑发出美妙的呻吟。沈好像终于消气了，他动起来，他的舌尖也同时钻进郑地耳廓，郑想躲，但沈抓着他的头发，把他牢牢固定着，贴着他的耳朵一个字一个字地说：

“下次绝对，绝对不可以再骗我了。至于睡不着的问题，我很乐意帮哥解决。知道了吗？”

沈的阴茎很大，他的屁股又痛又爽，他刚射过一次还过分敏感的下身被夹在身体和沙发中间，让他瘫在沈的身下，浑身上下软成一滩水。他想尖叫，想啜泣，但他的喉咙很紧，什么也说不出来。他只好点点头，发出一阵短促而愉悦的呻吟。

  
The end.


End file.
